kelabang ketemu kelabang
by Katzius Revived
Summary: Ketika si Om yang sedang berjalan tak tentu arah ketemu seorang pemuda yang imut, berambut putih, dan berpenutup mata. WARNING; fanfik ini amatlah random.


**HAAAAEEEE!**

 **Katzius kembali!**

 **Ada yang baca profil saya dan nyadar kalo saya mau masuk fandom Tokyo Ghoul dan Ansatsu Kyoushitsu? Nah, kedua fandom itu saya rapel di sini. Habisnya saya ngga ada waktu buat ngebaca kedua fandomnya sampe detail** **.**

 **Yah, pokoknya selamat membaca!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **kelabang ketemu kelabang  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **An Ansatsu Kyoushitsu x Tokyo Ghoul Fanfic by Katzius**

 _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei  
Tokyo Ghoul © Ishida Yui_

 **.**

 _dibuat berdasarkan delusi Kaneki ketemu si Om_ _karena sama-sama kelabang  
_ _mohon maavkan author yang sableng bikin ginian  
maavkan juga karena ini __mungkin_ _OOC dan_ _mungkin_ _garing krenyes_

 **.**

 **AU**

 **.**

 _implisit AsaIsoAsa  
serta sedikit bumbu Om x Kaneki_

 **.**

 _Rated T for a few mentions_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Papa,"

"Iya, nak?"

Siang itu Gakushuu menghampiri bapaknya, si Om–ehem–Gakuhou. Di satu tangannya tergenggam _cutter_. Di tangan lainnya, lilin yang masih berasap.

Mata Gakuhou memicing melihat apa yang ada di tangan anaknya. "Kamu mainin si Pucuk lagi, ya?"

"Si Pucuk? Siapa tuh, Pa?" tanya Gakushuu.

"Itu tuh, maenan Papa yang baru. Yang kamu maenin itu. Kamu pasti tahu Isogai Yuuma, kan? Anak kelas E itu. Jangan bilang kamu maenin dia tapi ga tahu namanya,"

Tapi tiba-tiba emosi si Om memuncak. "Lagian kamu ngapain main mainan punya Papa?! Cari sendiri maenanmu, dong!"

Bibir Gakushuu mengerucut. "Cih. Aku bosen, Pa! Masa aku disuruh ngurusin kelabang Papa melulu!"

Om Gakuhou emang punya hobi ajaib. Dia ngoleksi kelabang dari ujung bumi ke ujung bumi lainnya nggak peduli harganya berapa atau letaknya dimana. Ini juga berefek pada teknik pengajarannya, dimana dia lama-lama kerasukan setan kelabang yang bikin dia suka bikin kurikulum yang bikin siswa nangis dan ortu ngurut dada. Selain itu, dia juga hobi ngajak salah siswa yang dianggapnya imut buat main (baca: disiksa) di rumahnya. Dan kelihatannya sekarang, anaknya Gakushuu juga ketularan.

Gakuhou nggak kalah monyong dari anaknya. "Ih, kamu ini. Kelabang itu imut, mirip kaya si Isogai dan ngga mirip kamu yang songong sama Papa. Dua-duanya sama-sama punya antena di pucuk kepala, beda sama kamu yang klimis-klimis gitu, ngga ada pucuknya sama sekali. Padahal yang terbaik kan yang ada pucuknya,"

Gakushuu paham betul kenapa papanya menyebut-nyebut pucuk. Papanya belakangan ini ketagihan minum teh dari daun teh yang ada di pucuknya. Katanya, banyak hubungannya sama Isogai yang jadi mainan (baca: budak) barunya. Sebenarnya bagus juga, daripada minum wine melulu.

"Yaudah," si Om eh Gakuhou berdehem sebelum poinnya ilang. "Tadi kamu ngapain manggil Papa? Papa sampe lupa jadinya,"

"Oh iya," Gakushuu sendiri juga baru ingat. "Papa ada saran buat teknik main yang bagus?"

"Semua teknik udah Papa ajarin nak, masa masih kurang? Mulai dari pake lilin, vibrator, pisau, silet–"

"Habisnya Isogai udah ngga jerit kalo diapa-apain," potong Gakushuu. "Bikin bosen,"

"Hm," ujar Gakuhou. "Dia udah jadi kebal rasa sakit, ya. Repot juga kalau gini jadinya,"

"Boleh pake kelabang peliharaan koleksi Papa nggak? Mungkin aja Isogai takut kelabang," usul Gakushuu.

"Jangan!" kata si Om. "Kelabang-kelabang itu kesayangan papa–bahkan melebihi cinta papa pada Isogai!"

Om Gakuhou menghela napas.

Daripada kelabang peliharaannya dijadikan mainan, lebih baik dia keluar rumah nyari kelabang buat Asano. Yang ecek-ecek juga ngga apa-apa, yang penting kelabang.

"Yaudah, kamu tunggu di rumah ya, Papa keluar dulu nyari kelabang,"

Membanting pintu mobil, Gakuhou melesat tak tentu arah.

.

Sejam kemudian, Gakuhou nyinyir. Dia tak bisa menemukan kelabang di mana pun. Ya iyalah, _wong_ nyarinya cuma di swalayan dekat rumah. Si Om terlalu terbiasa dilayani dan diantar rupanya.

Si Om duduk lesu di bangku sebuah taman.

"Kenapa, Pak?" tanya pemuda di sampingnya. "Kelihatannya Bapak lesu,"

Gakuhou melihat ke samping kirinya. Di pojok kursi taman itu duduk seorang pemuda, berumur sekitar 18 tahunan. Tampangnya tersenyum manis, mengenakan penutup mata, dan rambutnya putih.

Gakuhou melotot dalam hati. Demi dewa kelabang, anak ini sangatlah bening. Aura imutnya mirip dengan Isogai hanya saja nggak ada pucuknya dan rambutnya putih.

Ehem. Si Om terancam berpaling dari Isogai.

"Ah, nggak," sahut Gakuhou sopan. "Lagi nyari serangga buat anak tapi nggak ketemu,"

"Wah, serangga apa, Pak?"

"Kelabang,"

Gakuhou melihat sekejap pundak pemuda itu bergetar.

"Ah, maaf. Anda kenapa?" tanya Gakuhou.

Si pemuda tertawa kecil. "Nggak apa-apa, Pak. Dulu saya punya pengalaman buruk sama kelabang,"

"Oh, begitu,"

Keduanya terdiam.

"Omong-omong rambut kamu diapain bisa putih gitu? Dicat?" tanya Gakuhou.

Si pemuda kembali tertawa. "Nggak, Pak. Ini emang alami. Jadi putih gara-gara saya stres dulu,"

"Terus berarti kamu ubanan? Kena _Mary Antoinette Syndrome_?"

Si pemuda tertawa lagi. Berusaha sabar dibilang ubanan. "Bisa dibilang iya, Pak,"

"Anak bapak umur berapa, Pak?" tanya si pemuda. "Kalo masih kecil jangan dikasih kelabang,"

"Ah, anak saya sudah terbiasa sama begituan sejak kecil," kata si Om bangga. "Sudah saya ajari biar nggak takut apapun. Malah kelabang itu peliharaan di rumah saya,"

Si pemuda kembali tertawa kecil. Bedanya, kali ini ia kelihatan ragu-ragu.

"Ah, iya," sahut si pemuda teringat. Ia berdiri dan merogoh kantongnya. Kemudian dikeluarkannya seekor kelabang berkepala merah dengan panjang kira-kira lima senti. Kelihatan makhluk itu menggeliat-geliat sawan.

"Saya baru inget, tadi pagi saya nemu kelabang satu. Ini buat bapak aja,"

"Wah," si Om langsung menangkap kelabang tersebut dengan tangan. Yang kemudian dimasukkan dalam kantong plastik.

"Makasih, ya," sahut si Om. "Ini kelabang apa?"

"Kelabang Amerika Utara, _Scolopendra_ _H_ _eros_ ,"

"Kamu nemu di mana?"

Si pemuda menunjuk telinganya. "Dari sini, Pak,"

Si Om gagal paham. "Dari kepala?"

"Bukan Pak. Dari telinga,"

"Ooh. Gimana ini kelabang bisa masuk telinga?"

"Mungkin waktu saya tidur dia masuk sendiri," sahut si pemuda, angkat bahu. "Saya nggak apa-apa, kok. Bukan pertama kalinya juga,"

"Berarti udah pernah?"

"Iya. Dulu itu yang bikin rambut saya putih gini. Dulu saya sempet… disiksa. Kelabang dimasukin ke telinga saya," kata si pemuda menunjuk telinganya lagi.

"Oh gitu," gumam si Om. "Makasih tipsnya ya,"

Si pemuda bingung. "Tips apa, Pak?"

Si Om tertawa merdu. "Ya tadi itu. Tips nyiksa. Jujur aja, tadi saya nyari kelabang buat bahan anak saya nyiksa,"

Si pemuda terdiam sesaat. Namun detik selanjutnya, jempolnya meraih buku jari telunjuknya, lantas telunjuknya ditekan dengan jempol. Menimbulkan bunyi keretak.

"Nama bapak siapa?" tanya si pemuda, tersenyum. "Siapa tahu saya bisa mampir ke rumah kapan-kapan,"

Aura si pemuda saat tersenyum kali ini beda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Yang ini lebih sadistik dan mengancam.

Si Om jadi heran, sekaligus batal selingkuh dari Isogai. Apa pemuda ini berkepribadian ganda?

"Saya? Saya Asano. Asano Gakuhou," jawab si Om. Lantas kemudian menyebutkan alamat rumahnya. "Nama kamu?"

"Kaneki Ken," jawab si pemuda. "Mudah-mudahan kapan-kapan saya bisa ke rumah, Om Asano,"

Mereka berjabat tangan. Lantas kemudian pergi ke arah yang berlawanan.

.

Malamnya.

"Asano. Nih," sahut si Om menyerahkan seekor kelabang tadi yang lagi menggeliat ganjen.

"Cuma satu, Pa?" protes Gakushuu.

"Udahlah, terima aja. Papa cuma nemu ini,"

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih apa lagi basa-basi sungkem, Gakushuu langsung menuju 'kamar' Isogai.

.

"Ti-tidak! Jangan! TIDAK! GYAAAAAA!" terdengar teriakan Isogai malam itu.

Dan rambut Isogai sempurna berubah putih besok paginya. Entah ia diapakan oleh Gakushuu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **and i'm not gomen**

.

.

* * *

 **MAKASIIIIH UDAH BACA FANFIK GAJE INI /histeris**

 **Maav ya udah lama ngga nulis humor yang lepas, maka jadinya begini deh. Maavkan saya juga harus masuk fandom FAKI dengan cara crossover begini. Ini juga crossover pertama saya, lho :D**

 **Yah, pokoknya makasih sekali lagi karena sudah baca fanfik yang bener2 sableng ini. Saya serahkan pada Anda sekalian, apakah mau repiew atau tidak :3 tapi saya sangat berterima kasih jika Anda mau repiew.**

 **Mudah2an saya bisa segera masuk fandom FAKI dengan normal.**

 **Sampai jumpa di karya saya berikutnya!**

 **Salam,  
\- Katzius  
**


End file.
